


#5: libation

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#5: libation

~*~

When he slowly drifts back to the surface of his consciousness, his eye is caught by the dark stain on the carpet and when he blushes violently at the recollection of what had upset the brandy bottle in the first place, a bare arm steals around his also bare torso and a smiling voice whispers: “Old Napoleon seems to be an appropriate sacrifice for Eros.”

~*~


End file.
